Invités surprise
by Istalia
Summary: Lavi parcourt la Congrégation à la recherche de la compagnie sauf qu'il ne les trouve pas. Problématique? le bâtiment est entièrement vide. Notre lapin préféré serait-il le dernier exorciste vivant? nan... le monde n'y survivrait pas... d'ailleurs, il vient de trouver les autres! certes, en pièces détachées, mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir!


« Alleeeeen ! Lenaleeeeeee ! Yuuuuu ! Komuiiiii ! Oyajiiiii ! Vous êtes oùùùùù ? »

Lavi s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour reprendre son souffle. Une demi-heure qu'il était rentré de mission et presque vingt minutes qu'il les cherchait dans la Congrégation. Initialement, c'était pour passer le temps, parce qu'il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer (l'idéal aurait été de pouvoir plaisanter avec Allen et Lenalee, embêter Yuu et Bookman et empêcher Komui de créer un Komurin VII, la forteresse ne se serait pas relevée d'un tel cataclysme), mais finalement, il les cherchait... parce qu'il ne savait pas où ils étaient. Et que ça le faisait chier.

En plus, la Congrégation était vide, genre intégralement. Le seul être vivant qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs, c'était un moustique (qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas resté vivant très longtemps).

Il était au courant que certains, comme, Chaoji et Miranda étaient partis faire un peu de ménage en Tasmanie Orientale et qu'ils avaient emmené Krory dans leurs bagages pour lui faire prendre l'air, mais il devrait au moins y avoir leur dragon d'infirmière dans la forteresse, non?

Lavi avait parcouru toutes les salles susceptibles d'accueillir ses camarades, pour finir par le réfectoire. En sachant quel ventre sur pattes était Allen, il aurait dû commencer par là.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la salle sans dessus dessous, tables et bancs renversés voire brisés, de la nourriture un peu partout (il s'était étranglé en apercevant les soba de Kanda méticuleusement écrasés sur un mur), mais surtout, ses compagnons étalés aux quatre coins de la salle, dans des positions plus ou moins douloureuses et/ou ridicules.

Le Bookman en lui observait attentivement et calmement la scène, mémorisant le moindre détail, retraçant les événements.

Ça ressemblait beaucoup à une explosion, tout avait été projeté contre des murs, à l'exception d'une table qui gisait en morceaux à l'épicentre présumé.

Une explosion puissante et imprévue, au vu des dégâts qu'avaient pris les personnes présentes :

Komui avait heurté le mur de plein fouet, et une trace de sang partait d'un mètre au dessus de sa tête pour le rejoindre, inerte au sol. Clavicule brisée et probablement commotion cérébrale, quelques bulles de sang et de salive se gonflaient et éclataient sans bruit à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Bookman avait été relativement épargné : une simple bosse à la tempe qui l'avait assommé pour le compte. Rien de cassé à première vue.

Lenalee avait eu le temps d'avoir le réflexe de se rouler en boule, car elle avait volé le plus loin dans la pièce. Épaule déboîtée et l'arrière du crâne en sang, visiblement.

Kanda s'était sans doute cassé la colonne vertébrale : il gisait, le dos formant un angle un peu trop prononcé sur la tranche d'une des tables miraculeusement indemnes. Il s'était mordu la langue sous le choc et un filet de sang serpentait jusqu'à son oreille avant de goutter au sol.

Allen s'était cassé le bras, certainement en plusieurs morceaux, pour avoir percuté l'anneau d'un des porte-torche. Un sillon rouge-brunâtre colorait ses cheveux habituellement blancs.

On parlait donc d'une explosion suffisamment puissante pour que Komui soit si mal en point qu'il ne puisse plus s'inquiéter pour Lenalee, suffisamment soudaine pour mettre Kanda dans un état... dégueulasse et douloureux, et qui ne soit pas d'origine Akuma, auquel cas, l'œil d'Allen aurait réagi. Or, il n'avait pas l'air plus au courant que les autres de l'arrivée imminente du danger, car n'avait pas pu limiter ses dégâts.

Ils avaient été pris par surprise.

Et allaient probablement mourir des suites de leurs blessures, Lavi n'étant pas habilité à interv...

°MAIS TA GUEULE SALOPERIE DE BOOKMAN !

*Quoi ? Je suis objectif, avec de telles blessures, il y a peu de chances qu'ils s'en sortent...

°N'importe quoi... à part Komui, aucun n'a perdu suffisamment de sang pour mourir d'hémorragie.

*Tu as conscience que pour mourir d'hémorragie, il faut que le cœur batte pour qu'il y ait circulation sanguine, et ainsi perte de sang ?

°Komui respire encore, Allen ne mourrait pas pour si peu, idem pour Oyaji, il a la tête dure, Lenalee est solide et elle a touché le mur avec moins de vitesse que les autres, et Yuu s'est juste cassé le dos.

*Komui ne respirera pas longtemps s'il reste dans cette position, avec le cou tordu, Allen, t'en sais rien, idem pour _Bookman; _ il suffirait qu'elle ait touché le mur sous le mauvais angle pour que Lenalee se soit cassé la nuque (blessure entraînant une mort immédiate et non douloureuse par cessation des mouvements du diaphragme, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié), le dos brisé de _Kanda_ a pu lui percer un viscère, par l'intermédiaire d'une côte (selon le viscère, mort plus ou moins douloureuse : cœur, mort rapide, vessie ou estomac, déversement des acides présents dans le reste de l'organisme et mort douloureuse et lente)

°Quand tu auras fini de menacer mes amis de mort, tu le diras, hein ?

*Je ne les menace pas, je constate. C'est mon job, je te rappelle.

°Et tu as conscience que si j'allais les aider, non seulement, je pourrais les empêcher de mourir, mais en plus, tu pourrais avoir plus de détails ?

*Et savoir lesquels sont morts ? Ok, ça marche.

°Alors rend-moi le contrôle !

*Ca va, ça va... vas-y... »

Ayant de nouveau le contrôle de se jambes, Lavi se précipita vers ses amis.

Après vérification, Allen et Lenalee ne saignaient plus à la tête, car seuls les petits vaisseaux avaient été touchés, permettant une coagulation relativement rapide.

°Ha ! T'as vu ! Ils sont pas morts !

*...Lavi ? »

Il se dirigea vers Komui. Ne sachant pas s'il pouvait le bouger ou non, il décida de palier au plus pressé, et l'allongea quand même sur le côté pour qu'il puisse respirer plus librement. S'il avait des côtes cassées, tant pis, il serait bon pour quelques semaines sans mouvements.

°Quoi ? »

Bookman n'avait réellement qu'une bosse, aucun os du crâne de brisé. Une bonne grosse migraine en perspective.

*Tu es un sombre idiot. »

La remarque était tellement inattendue que Lavi stoppa net son déplacement vers Kanda.

°Tu as conscience que ta phrase, toute vraie qu'elle soit, énonce un jugement, et de ce fait n'est pas objective ? »

Kanda s'était effectivement brisé le dos, au niveau des vertèbres thoraciques, ainsi que deux côtes flottantes sous le choc. M'enfin, il était de constitution solide, d'ici une semaine il serait sur pied à découper des Akumas.

*Non. Objectivement, tu es con, Lavi.

°Et pourquoi énoncer un tel jugement objectivement objectif ?

*Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher. Et tu le sais. Le jour où tu cesseras d'être « Lavi », pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, ou même pour me laisser la place, ça va être aussi dur que la dernière fois que tu as fait cette connerie.

°Ferme-la, Bookman. Je sais ce que je fais. Je suis Lavi, pas toi.

*Je préférais ton ancienne identité. Lui, au moins,il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à les laisser crever ici pour ne pas avoir à souffrir plus tard lui, au moins, il réfléchissait. Tu as régressé sur ton apprentissage.

°Techniquement, Lavi n'a jamais agit en étant subjectif par rapport à Allen, Yuu, Lenalee ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

*Dans l'Arche, tu t'es échappé de l'emprise du Noah du Rêve. Pour sauver tes amis.

°Ça a aussi permis de sauvegarder ma mémoire.

*L'intention était différente. Tu t'es raccroché à tes « amis » pour t'en sortir, pas à ton « devoir de Bookman », ce qui change tout.

°Ce croyais que tous les moyens étaient bons ? Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je les ai... utilisés comme appui, par exemple.

*Tu n'en crois pas un mot, pas vrai ?

°Nan. »

Lavi fit un magnifique sourire dans le vide en contemplant les corps inconscients de ses _amis_.

Ok ! Prochaine mission, les lits roulants de l'infirmerie !

Il se retourna pour sortir et se figea.

Devant lui se tenaient deux personnes. Qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à rencontrer. D'ailleurs, les personnes en question étaient passablement stupéfaites, elles aussi : bouche bée. Après il faut noter qu'ils avaient (en plus de la mâchoire sur les orteils), une peau grise et des stigmates en forme de croix sur le front. Et des yeux d'une intéressante couleur dorée.

La plus petite fit d'une voix légèrement aiguë à l'adresse du plus grand : « j'avais jamais rencontré de schizophrène, avant... et toi ? » et l'autre secoua la tête.

* Tu es un abruti fini, Lavi.

°RHAA TA GUEULE, ON A DEJA EU CE DEBAT !

\- Il était pas comme ça, la dernière fois, hein ? » nouveau mouvement de négation, accompagné d'un : « d'un autre côté, on a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de discuter.

\- Ça a dû jouer, en effet.

\- Mais ça reste très drôle à regarder.

\- Je trouve ça un peu étrange,

\- Ca l'est. Ne t'inquiète pas, Road, c'est normal. On est tous différents, mais il faut se respecter les uns les autres.

\- J'ai compris, Tikky, je le juge pas... de toutes façons, son autre personnalité n'aimerait pas. Ça serait...subjectif, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est le principe des Bookman, ils observent tout ce qui se passe autour d'eux, ils ont une capacité de mémorisation hors normes, mais comme ils sont des sortes de livres d'histoire vivants, ils doivent reporter strictement les événements, ne pas prononcer de jugement. Et à ce qu'il semblerait, notre cher Bookman junior ici présent, doit se tenir à cette règle.

*C'est ça.

°NAN, C'EST PAS CA DU TOUT ! Et d'abord vous foutez quoi ici ? Et même, pourquoi vous êtes vivants ? Vous êtes au courant que normalement, quand on tue des gens, ils restent morts ? C'est le principe, il me semble ?

\- C'est vraiment super bizarre de parler à deux personnes dans le même corps.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est de ta faute.

\- Heing ?

*Heing ?

°Heing ?

\- Quand tu l'as enfermé dans ta dimension, tu as dû le mettre devant un dilemme qui le forçait à choisir entre sa personnalité de Bookman et celle qui est drôle.

°Lavi.

\- Oui, voilà, Lavi. Et ce dilemme a fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se défaire totalement de l'une de ses personnalités, il tient trop aux deux, pour des raisons différentes, je présume, et ça l'a rendu comme ça. Il s'est scindé en deux.

°Tikky Mikk, commença prudemment Lavi. Je voudrais pas faire mon rabat-joie, mais d'une, on est au milieu d'un champ de bataille, dont je m'apprêtais à emmener les blessés à l'infirmerie et vous me bouchez le passage. De deux, vous êtes des Noah, et ici, c'est la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Donc la question est : que voulez-vous ? Enfin, de trois, par pitié, arrête de me faire ma psychanalyse, sinon l'autre va trouver de nouveaux arguments pour que je lui laisse la place et je vais devenir fou.

\- Or donc, d'une, fit Tikky un sourire ravi sur les lèvres et en comptant sur ses doigts, si tu veux, on va te donner un coup de main, les blessés vont être un peu lourds pour toi tout seul. De deux, on voulait juste passer le bonjour à Allen, mais Road a mal calculé la puissance de sa porte, d'où l'explosion. Pour finir, tu penses vraiment que ton cas peut s'aggraver ? Ta schizophrénie est quand même bien avancée, là, non ? »

Lavi renonça a comprendre et fit signe aux deux Noah de le suivre, avec la vague pensée qu'il faisait une visite guidée de sa maison à ses ennemis mortels. Mais bon, au point où il en était... en plus, ne pas faire la différence entre amis et ennemis, c'était pas le comble de l'objectivité, ça ? Et bam ! Prend ça dans les dents Bookman !

« Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes pas morts ? », se souvint-il alors qu'ils amenaient le dernier colis à l'infirmerie.

Tikki et Road se regardèrent un instant, haussèrent les épaules, et la plus jeune répondit comme si c'était une évidence :

« On a pas été prévus pour mourir.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on s'est cassé le cul à vous exploser la tronche pour des prunes ?! Qu'on a frôlé la mort (voire qu'on ait quasiment été ressuscités) pour... rien ?!

\- Pas du tout ! Au moins on connaît l'identité du quatorzième et on a fait connaissance, c'est pas rien.

\- Ouais ouais, on va dire ça. Ravi d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance », grogna le presque Bookman qui se souvenait très bien que Road avait A-DO-RE le torturer.


End file.
